First
by Zaky UzuMo
Summary: Ini FF abal buatan ku yang awalnya ku titipkan pada Cie eonnie. mianhae yang sudah pernah baca di FB ku, yang belum baca ayo sini(?). KyuHyuk, YeHyukWook
1. Chapter 1

First Chapter 1

Author : Zaky UzuMo

Pair : KyuHyuk, YeHyukWook, YeWook

Rate : K

Genre : Hurt/comfort, friendship

Umur para char di sini sekitar SMP, ini Fic pertama Zaky.. mohon kritik dan saranya, readerdeul..

OKE! Happy reading, chinguu! ^.^

Author POV

_**My first love**_

"Kyunnie, yang ini bagaimana?" tanya seorang namja cilik manis pada namja berambut ikal di sampingnya.

"Oh, begini caranya Wookkie-ah.." namja cilik bernama Cho Kyuhyun tadi menjelaskan rumus-rumus yang tadi ditanyakan oleh namja cilik manis a.k.a Ryeowook tadi. Tak terlalu jauh dari bangku yang di tempati KyuWook, di barisan paling pojok seorang namja imut lain sedang melihat ke arah Kyuhyun dengan mata yang mengerjap lucu.

"Kalau dilihat dari jauh kau tak kan bisa dekat denganya Hyukkie~" terdengar suara baritone yang lembut di samping Eunhyuk, ah, Yesung sedang menggoda Eunhyuk lagi!

"Huh, biar saja!" Eunhyuk mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Ck, kajja, temani aku menemui Wookkie!" Yesung menarik lengan Eunhyuk pelan.

"Ani, aku tidak mau hyung! Kau sendiri saja!" Eunhyuk membuang muka ke samping sambil mempoutkan bibir imutnya.

"Haahh... ya sudah! Aku ingin belajar bersama Wookkie dulu, ne!" Yesung memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Ne, hyung. Aku juga mau belajar dulu." Senyum kecil terkembang di bibir Hyukkie. Ya, sudah 2 tahun dia menyukai Cho Kyuhyun. Sejak pertama kali melihat senyum manis Kyuhyun, dada Eunhyuk sering berdetak tak karuan. Dan sejak itu pula ia mencoba 'bersahabat' dengan buku.

"Hah? Kau demam, Hyukkie?" Yesung memandang khawatir dan aneh pada Eunhyuk yang sedang memasang wajah bingungnya.

"Waeyo, hyung? Aku memang ingin belajar! Sebentar lagi akan ada ulangan Matematika, dan aku tak ingin mendapat nilai jelek lagi!" ucap Eunhyuk ketus.

"Aku yakin kau sedang sakit, Hyukkie!" setelah sedikit berdebat mereka pun menjalankan aktifitas masing masing. Eunhyuk masih mencoba mengerjakan tugas matematikanya ulang.

Ya, semenjak Eunhyuk menyukai Kyuhyun, dia jadi giat belajar. Cho Kyuhyun, namja pintar yang selalu menjadi bintang kelas dengan nilai yang tak bisa di geser. Sifatnya yang ramah, periang dan mudah bergaul membuatnya dikagumi semua orang. Sungguh, seorang Lee Hyukjae yang sangat anti pada buku berubah drastis hanya dalam 2 tahun.

TEEEEETT

Bel masuk berbunyi dan guru pengajar pun memasuki kelas.

"Annyeong Kim sonsaengnim!" seru seluruh siswa di kelas saat Kim sonsaengnim datang.

"Annyeong. Ya, masukan buku kalian ke dalam tas. Kita akan memulai ulangannya, SEKARANG."

"Ne, sonsaengnim~"dengan berat hati para siswa menerima dan mengerjakan lembar soal matematika mereka.

Skip time

"Aarrggh.. soalnya susah sekaliii~" terlihat seorang namja berkepala agak besar sedang mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi.

"Haahh.. jangan begitu hyung, nanti rambutmu makin banyak yang rontok." Celetuk namja manis di sampingnya, Ryeowook.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Hyukkie hyung?" tanya Ryeowook ramah.

"Eum, lumayan.. kau sendiri bagaimana Wookkie-ah?" Eunhyuk memamerkan gummy smile-nya yang kelewat manis itu.

"Sulit sekali, hyung.. haah.." keluh Wookkie dengan wajah yang berubah muram.

"Oh, iya, Wookkie-ah, Yesung hyung kapan hasil ulangannya dibagikan?" Eunhyuk terlihat sangat penasaran dengan hasil ulangannya.

"Entahlah, hyung. Mungkin besok. Ah, semoga aku tidak kena remedial!" doa Wookkie sambil tersenyum kecut mengingat betapa susahnya soal ulangan tadi.

"Ne, kau benar, Wookkie!" sahut Yesung berapi-api. Sejenak mereka saling berpandangan, lalu..

"Hahahahahaha..." tawa mereka meledak di dalam kelas yang untungnya sudah sepi itu.

"Bagi siswa yang namanya belum saya panggil, segera pindah ke barisan paling belakang di sana!" seru Kim sonsaengnim sambil menunjuk barisan paling pojok di kelas.

"Nah, anak-anak kerjakan soal yang ada di depan sekarang. Saya memberi kalian waktu 1 jam, mulai dari sekarang. Kecuali kalian berempat, dan ini nilai kalian." ucap Kim sonsaengnim sambil membagikan nilai ujian KyuMinHaeHyuk kepada pemiliknya masing masing.

"Ne, sonsaengnim!" semua siswa menjawab dengan nada suram yang sangat kentara. Wajah manis Eunhyuk terlihat sangat cemas. Wajar saja kan, karena dari keempat siswa yang namanya tidak dipanggil hanya dia yang biasa mendapat nilai jelek.#ditabok Eunhyuk

DEG.. DEG.. DEG..

Jantung Eunhyuk berdebar tak karuan, khawatir nilainya sama jeleknya dengan nilai sebelumnya. Satu persatu dari empat namja cilik itu mengambil nilainya dan duduk di tempat yang tadi di tunjuk oleh Kim sonsaengnim. Tapi Eunhyuk masih enggan melihat nilainya sampai..

"Hyukkie, berapa nilaimu?" suara baritone lembut mengalun indah di telinga Eunhyuk dan membuat namja manis itu mendongkak dan melirik kertas ujiannya.

"65.." mata Eunhyuk sedikit berkaca kaca. 'Padahal ujian kemarin 50. Bagaimana ini?' pikir Eunhyuk cemas dalam hati. Tiba tiba..

PLUK !

Sebuah tepukan halus mendarat di atas kepala Eunhyuk. Menyadarkan namja manis dan imut itu dari dunianya.

"Tidak apa-apa.. itu sudah lumayankan, Hyukkie!" Kyuhyun tersenyum manis pada Eunhyuk.

Blussh..

Eunhyuk langsung menundukan lagi wajahnya, menyembunyikan rona merah di pipi chubby-nya. 'Ta-tadi.. Kyu tersenyum padaku?' pikir Eunhyuk senang dalam hati.

"I-iya, Kyu.. gomawo.." dengan susah payah dan salah tingkah Eunhyuk membalas senyuman Kyuhyun dengan gummy smile andalannya.

"Kau dapat berapa, Kyunnie? Aku 80.." Sungmin sang namja aegyo membuka pembicaraan setelah hening sejenak menghampiri mereka.

"Aku 90, Minnie hyung.. Hae hyung berapa?" tanya Kyuhyun bersemangat.

"Aku 75. Haaahh.. soal dari Kim sonsaeng susah sekali.." keluh Donghae sambil mempout bibirnya lucu.

"Ne, aku sampai pusing mengerjakannya. Untung saja nilaiku di atas nilai minimal.." Sungmin menidurkan kepalanya di meja. Wajah aegyonya terlihat kusut. Sedangkan Eunhyuk masih sibuk dengan dunianya.

'Ah, mungkin lebih baik aku ikut ujian susulan seperti yang lain.. nilaiku jelek sekali..' keluh Eunhyuk dalam hati. Wajah manisnya tampak murung. Takut, jika nilainya menjadi yang paling jelek setelah ini.

"Kau kenapa Hyukkie? Masih sedih karena nilaimu?" wajah Kyuhyun terlihat agak cemas karena sejak tadi Eunhyuk hanya diam saja.

"Ah, aku tidak apa apa, Kyu.." Eunhyuk tersenyum kecil menanggapi pertanyaan Kyuhyun. "Aku hanya takut nilaiku jadi yang paling jelek nanti.." lanjut Eunhyuk lirih.

Kyuutt~

"Auh, appoo~" Eunhyuk meringis saat pipi chubby-nya dicubit oleh Kyuhyun.

"hahaha.. makanya, jangan sedih lagi, Hyukkie!" Kyuhyun dengan riangnya(?) menertawakan Eunhyuk yang masih meringis kesakitan karena ulahnya tadi.

"Ne, Kyu.." tanpa mereka sadari sedikit semburat merah terlukis di wajah imut Eunhyuk. Dan seulas senyum tipis bertengger manis di bibir Kyuhyun.

"Anak anak, hafalkan catatan yang tadi Sonsaeng berikan. 30 menit lagi sonsaeng akan mengetes kalian. Arraso?" suara Park sonsaengnim menggelegar di dalam kelas.

"Ne, Sonsaengnim!" sahut seluruh isi kelas serempak.

"Hyukkie, kau sudah selesai mencatat?" tanya teman sebangku Eunhyuk a.k.a Yesung.

"Hoamh.. sudah hyung.." sahut Eunhyuk malas.

"Ya, tapi jangan tidur di kelas, Hyukkie pabbo!" ujar Yesung frustasi saat melihat namja imut di sampingnya kembali menidurkan wajahnya di atas meja.

"Ya, hyung~ biarkan aku tidur sebentaarr.. hoamh~" dengan wajah yang kusut Eunhyuk menjawab perkataan Yesung.

"Hah, terserah kau, Hyukkie.. tapi, hafalkan dulu catatanmu! Ah, Park sonsaengnim melihat kemari!" seru Yesung panik.

"Ne, hyung.. aku sudah membacanya tadi.." sahut Eunhyuk yang sudah setengah sadar.

Was.. wes... wos..

Suara dengungan siswa-siswi yang sedang menghafalkan catatannya sama sekali tidak menganggu tidur sesosok namja imut a.k.a Eunhyuk. Perlahan tapi pasti, iris coklat itu mulai terbuka diiringi erangan halus sang namja manis yang mulai terbangun dari tidur singkatnya setelah 30 menit berlalu.

"Ya, tutup buku kalian! Waktu menghafal selesai anak anak!" mendengar ucapan Park sonsaengnim seluruh siswa mulai berkeringat dingin.

"Lee Donghae, bisa kau jelaskan apa ang sudah kau hafalkan tadi?" tunjuk Park sonsaengnim tenang. Sedangkan Donghae sudah mulai bingung.

"Ne, sonsaengnim." jawab Donghae ragu. "Benda terbagi menjadi 3 zat, bla.. bla.. bla.." Donghae terus menjelaskan catatannya hanya sampai pada zat padat dan kemudian diam mematung.

"Kenapa tidak kau lanjutkan penjelasanmu Lee Donghae?" tanya Park sonsaengnim halus namun berbahaya.

"Mian sonsaengnim.. saya tidak hafal lagi lanjutannya.." jawab Donghae sambil menundukan wajah.

"Lee Sungmin, bisa kau jelaskan dari awal catatanmu?" sekarang giliran Sungmin yang panik.

"Ne, sonsaeng. Benda dikelompokan menjadi benda padat, cair, dan gas. Benda padat adalah.." wajah Sungmin semakin terlihat panik.

"Adalah apa Lee Sungmin?" lanjut Park sonsaengnim.

"Mian, sonsaengnim.. saya tidak tahu lagi.." Sungmin menjawab sambil menundukan wajahnya.

"Hah.. Cho Kyuhyun?" Park sonsaengnim melihat ke arah Kyuhyun yang terlihat mengangguk kecil.

"Ne, sonsaeng. Benda dibagi menjadi 3 zat, zat padat adalah bla.. bla.. bla.." Kyuhyun menjelaskan dengan lancar sampai ia terdiam di penjelasan kedua mengenai zat cair.

"Hh.. Ya, Lee Hyukjae, bisa kau lanjutkan penjelasan teman-teman mu tadi?" tanya Park sonsaengnim pada Eunhyuk yang sedang melamun sedari tadi.

"Ah, ne, sonsaengnim!" jawab Eunhyuk cepat. "Benda terbagi menjadi 3 zat. Zat padat adalah bla.. bla.. bla.." penjelasan Eunhyuk terus berlanjut sampai..

"Hyukjae, kau tidak sedang membaca catatanmu kan?" tanya Park sonsaengnim curiga karena penjelasan Eunhyuk yang benar-benar lancar.

"Eh, tidak kok, sonsaengnim?" jawab Eunhyuk bingung.

"Jongwoon, benar Hyukjae tidak membaca catatanya?" tanya Park sonsaengnim pada Yesung.

"Ne, sonsaengnim. Buku catatan Eunhyuk ada pada saya." Jawab Yesung sambil menunjukan buku catatan Eunhyuk yang ada di tangannya.

"Baiklah, lanjutkan Hyukjae!" ucap Kim sonsaengnim tenang.

"Ah, ne, Kim sonsaengnim! Sedangkan zat gas adalah bla.. bla.. bla.." terus sampai semua yang ada dalam catatan panjang itu selesai.

"Donghae, Sungmin, Kyuhyun, Hyukjae kalian bisa kembali ke tempat kalian masing-masing." Suara Park sonsaengnim menyadarkan seluruh penghuni kelas dari alam bawah sadarnya(?).

Bagaimana tidak? Seorang Cho Kyuhyun bisa dikalahkan oleh Lee Hyukjae? sungguh menakjubkan! Dan tanpa mereka sadari seulas senyum kecil tampak di wajah tampan Kyuhyun.

"Hyukkiiiee!" sapaan(?) Yesung sunguh sangat indah terdengar di pagi yang cerah ini. Sedang si empunya nama sedang merengut kesal karena telinganya harus tuli mendadak pagi ini.

"Ya, Kim Jongwoon hyung! Bisakah kau tidak berteriak begitu!? Telingaku sakit, tau!" sahut Eunhyuk dengan nada kesal.

"Hah, coba kau lihat kesana!" ucap Yesung cepat.

"Waeyo, hyung?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil sedikit memiringkan kepalanya ke samping. Aih, Eunhyukkie, kau terlihat sangaatt imut~

"Nilai ujian akhirmu, Hyukkie~ cepat lihat!" Yesung mendorong bahu Eunhyuk dengan penuh perasaan(?) sampai Eunhyuk nyaris terjungkal di depan segerombolan siswa.

"Chukkae, Hyukkie! Nilai matematikamu 100! Daebak!" Kyuhyun berjalan cepat ke arah Eunhyuk yang masih bingung atas ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Dari mana kau tau nilaiku, Kyu?" tanya Eunhyuk polos. Matanya mengerjap lucu.

"Karena nilaimu ada padaku, Hyukkie~ ini!" jawab Kyuhyun disertai senyum manisnya.

"Ah, gomawo, Kyu.." ucap Eunhyuk sambil memamerkan gummy smile-nya. Dengan segera Eunhyuk melihat nilai-nilai ujiannya. 'Tidak buruk.' Ucap Eunhyuk dalam hati. Tiba tiba dan tanpa permisi nilai nilai ujian Eunhyuk sudah berpindah ke tangan Yesung.

"Ya, hyung! Itu nilaiku~" spontan Eunhyuk mengejar Yesung yang mengambil nilainya.

"Ya, Hyukkie, aku hanya mau lihat sebentar!" sahut Yesung sambil berlari menghindar dari Eunhyuk yang mengejarnya. Dan dimulailah aksi kejar-kejaran YeHyuk sampai bel istirahat berbunyi.

Skip time

Waktu istirahat

"Hyungdeul, kalian sudah mendengar berita rencana kepindahan Kyuhyunnie?" tanya Ryewook tiba-tiba pada kedua hyungnya.

"Uhuk! Uhuk! A-aiirr~ hyung, wookkie.." eunhyuk yang sedang mengunyah makanan tersedak dengan tidak elitnya.

"Ah, ini hyung!" seru Ryeowook sambil menyodorkan minumannya pada Eunhyuk dan Yesung yang membantu dengan menepuk-nepuk punggung Eunhyuk.

"Dari mana kau tahu Kyunnie akan pindah, Wookkie?" tanya Yesung sambil masih menepuk-nepuk punggung Eunhyuk.

"Dari mana? Tentu saja dari Kyunnie langsung, hyung.." celetuk Ryeowook. Mata Eunhyuk membulat mendengar pernyataan Ryeowook. "Hyukkie hyung, gwaechana?" tanya Ryeowook saat melihat perubahan mimik Eunhyuk.

"Ah, gwaechana Wookkie.." jawab Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum paksa. 'Dasar monyet itu!' batin Yesung sambil mendegus sebal.

"Wookkie, kapan Kyuhyunnie mengatakan itu?" tanya Eunhyuk setelah bisa mengendalikan perasaannya.

"Waktu hyungdeul kejar-kejaran seperti biasanya.." sahut Ryeowook. 'Oh, waktu itu, ya?' batin Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum kecut.

"Jadi, kapan Kyunnie akan pindah, Wookkie?" tanya Yesung sambil melirik ke arah Eunhyuk dengan ekor matanya.

DEG

Jantung Eunhyuk berdetak kencang. 'Ya, kapan Kyu akan pindah?' lirih Eunhyuk dalam hati. Mimik wajahnya berubah suram. Dan Yesung menyadari perubahan mimik itu walau sesaat.

"Uumm.. Kyunnnie bilang sekitar 1 atau 2 minggu lagi, hyung.." jawab Ryeowook sambil menundukan wajahnya, menyembunyikan ekspresi sedihnya dari hyungdeulnya.

Deg.. deg.. deg..

Jantung Eunhyuk berdenyut semakin kencang dan dadanya semakin terasa sesak. Air matanya terasa semakin sulit dibendung. Tapi, dia tidak ingin menangis di depan teman temannya. 'Ani.. Aniyo.. jangan menagis di sini Hyukkie! Andwae!' ucap Eunhyuk pada dirinya sendiri.

Greekk..

"Hyung, Wookkie, aku mau ke toilet dulu, ne?" Eunhyuk melangkah menjauhi teman temannya dan berlari tanpa arah.

"Hyukkie hyung!" panggil Ryeowook sambil bangun dari duduknya dan hendak mengejar Eunhyuk namun tangannya ditahan oleh tangan mungil Yesung.

"Biarkan dia sendiri dulu, Wookkie." Ucap Yesung lembut.

"Ne. Hyung.." sahut Ryeowook sambil duduk kembali dan menatap punggung Eunhyuk yang sudah tak tampak lagi.

Tanpa sadar kaki Eunhyuk melangkah menuju taman belakang sekolah, tempat yang sangat sepi dan jarang dikunjungi oleh para siswa. Dan di bawah sebuah pohon tua yang rindang, tangis seorang Lee Hyukjae pecah..

Eunhyuk POV

"Uumm.. Kyunnnie bilang sekitar 1 atau 2 minggu lagi, hyung.." jawaban Wookkie membuat hatiku semakin sakit. Air mataku semakin sulit ku tahan.

'Ani.. Aniyo.. jangan menagis di sini Hyukkie! Andwae!' ucapku pada diriku sendiri. Tapi, aku tak tahan lagi!

Greekk..

"Hyung, Wookkie, aku mau ke toilet dulu, ne?" aku bangun dari tempat duduk ku dan berlari menjauhi Yesung hyung dan Wookkie yang memanggilku.

Dadaku sesak.

Aku berlari dan berlari tak tentu arah. Banyak siswa yang mengumpat saat tanpa sengaja tertabrak olehku. Aku tak peduli! Yang terpenting sekarang aku ingin sendirian.

Setelah lelah berlari aku berhenti dan jatuh terduduk di depan sebuah pohon tua yang rindang. Air mataku menetes sedikit demi sedikit dan terus menganak sungai di pipiku.

Isakan isakan yang semula kecil kini semakin kencang. Hatiku sakit, dadaku sesak sekali. Kenapa.. kenapa ini terjadi? Bagaimana jika aku tak bisa melihat Kyuhyun lagi? Aku harus bagaimana?

Oh, Tuhan.. tolong aku..

Entah berapa lama Eunhyuk menangis. Kini Lee Hyukjae jatuh tertidur di bawah pohon rindang itu. Dari jauh, sesosok namja cilik tampan melihat kearah sang namja manis yang sedang tertidur di bawah pohon tua itu.

**T.B.C**

Umm.. gimana FF perdana buatan Zaky? Jelek kah? Pasaran kah? Ancur kah? Terlalu pendek kah? Atau malah tak layak dibaca? ToTa

Oh, iya.. semua FF ku sudah pernah ku publis di FB ku.. mianhae kalau chingu sudah pernah baca.. dan, satu permintaan Zaky.. REVIEW PLEASE ? #DitimpukpanciseRT (n/\n)


	2. Chapter 2 -END-

First Chapter 2

Author : Zaky UzuMo

Pair : KyuHyuk, YeWookHyuk, YeWook

Rate : K - T

Genre : Hurt/comfort, friendship, romance(?)

Umur para char di sini sekitar SMP, ini FF pertama Zaky.. mohon kritik dan saranya, readerdeul..

OKE! Happy reading, chinguu! ^.^/

Kyuhyun POV

_Flash back_

"Wookkie, kemari!" aku memanggil Wookkie saat aku melihat dia akan pergi ke kantin bersama dengan Hyukkie dan Yesung hyung.

"Ne, waeyo, Kyunnie?" sahutnya sambil berbalik menghampiri ku. Ku lirik Hyukkie dan Yesung hyung yang sudah berjalan keluar kelas, setelah Wookkie menyuruh mereka pergi duluan ke kantin. Seulas senyum tipis terkembang di bibirku.

"Wookkie, ada yang ingin ku katakan padamu.." aku menghela nafas sesaat sebelum berucap lirih, "Tapi berjanjilah untuk tidak memberitahu siapa pun tentang ini.." aku menundukan kepalaku, lalu dengan seulas senyum dipaksakan aku menatap wajah Wookkie.

"Ne, Kyu. Aku berjanji.." ucap Wookkie lembut dan disertai senyum manisnya. Pelan aku menghela nafas sekali lagi.

"Aku.. akan pindah ke Seoul 3 minggu lagi, Wookkie.." lirih dan nyaris tak terdengar. Ya, mungkin Ryeowookkie tak mendengar ucapanku tadi kan? Tapi..

"Mwo? Kau bercanda kan, Kyuhyunnie? Ahahaha.." ku lihat Wookkie tertawa tapi kemudian setetes air mata jatuh dari manik indahnya.

"Aniyo, Wookkie. Aku tak sedang bercanda sekarang." Ucapku sambil menghapus air mata di pipi Ryeowook. Isakan Wookkie semakin terdengar.

"Sstt.. uljimma, Wookkie~ uljimma.." aku berusaha menenangkan Ryeowookkie. Aku tak ingin Wookkie menangis hanya karna dia tau aku akan pindah ke Seoul sebentar lagi.

"Aku akan mengatakan ini sendiri pada chingudeul paling lambat minggu depan, Wookkie.." ucapku sambil merengkuh tubuh kecil Wookkie ke dalam pelukan ku, membiarkannya menagis di dalam dekapan ku.

_Flash back off_

Plok!

Aku menoleh ke belakang saat ku rasakan sebuah tangan menepuk pundak ku dari belakang.

"Sedang menunggu siapa, Kyunnie?" tanya Hae hyung pada ku yang sedari tadi asik melihat ke arah pintu kelas. Aku tersenyum kecil ke arah Hae hyung,

"Apa tadi Hae hyung melihat Hyukkie hyung?" tanyaku pada Hae hyung yang tampak sedang meningat ingat sesuatu.

"Ah, ya! Tadi aku melihat Hyukkie makan di kantin dengan Wookkie dan Yesung hyung!" ucap Hae hyung padaku.

"Um, gomawo, hyung!" ucapku sambil tersenyum.

"Ah, itu Wookkie dan Yesung hyung! Kau tanyakan pada mereka saja, Kyunnie!" aku mengangguk sekilas dan berjalan mendekati Yesung hyung dan Wookkie yang baru memasuki kelas.

"Hyungdeul, apa kalian melihat Hyukkie hyung?" tanyaku langsung pada Yesung hyung dan Wookkie. Kulihat mata Wookkie sedikit terbelalak dan wajahnya terlihat agak panik.

"Jadi Hyukkie hyung belum kembali ke kelas, Kyunnie?" suara Wookkie sedikit meninggi namun terdengar panik. Aku merasa aneh dengan tingkah Ryeowook, bukankah tadi Hae hyung bilang mereka bersama Hyukkie tadi?

"Ada apa, hyung? Apa kalian berpisah tadi?" aku menoleh ke arah Yesung hyung yang sedikit menghela nafas.

"Hyukkie pergi ke toilet saat kami sedang makan di kantin tadi." jawab Yesung hyung tenang. Aku semakin bingung, kenapa Yesung hyung terlihat biasa-biasa saja sedangkan Ryeowook panik seperti itu?

"Tak apa, Kyu.. nanti juga monyet itu akan segera kembali!" sahut Yesung hyung santai.

Sedikit ku rasakan mata Yesung hyung melirik ke arah ku.

Merasa tak ada lagi hal yang bisa di bicarakan, aku segera melangkah ke tempat duduk ku. Ku lirik sedikit Yesung hyung yang berjalan ke arah tempat duduknya dan Hyukkie. Tak lama Ryeowook sudah duduk di sebelah ku dan mulai membuka buku pelajarannya.

Sudah setengah jam Eunhyukkie tidak kunjung datang. Aku melirik Wookkie yang terlihat sedikit tidak fokus pada pelajaran ini.

'Aneh. Tak biasanya Ryewook segelisah ini. Ada apa dengan Hyukkie?' pikirku dalam hati. 'Ah, ide bagus!' ucap innerku ceria saat terlintas cara untuk mencari Eunhyukkie.

"Wookkie-ah, aku izin ke UKS, ne?" ku lihat Wookkie langsung menoleh ke arah ku.

"Aku merasa sedikit pusing, Wookkie-ah~" aku sedikit meringis untuk membuat Wookkie tak curiga. Ku lirik Wookkie sedikit dan, Yosh! Aku berhasil!

"Perlu ku antar kau ke UKS, Kyunnie?" ucap Wookkie sambil menunjukan raut khawatirnya.

"Aniya, Wookkie-ah! Aku bisa pergi sendiri.." aku tersenyum kecil pada Wookkie agar dia tak terlalu khawatir. "Jung sonsaengnim?" aku bangun dari duduk ku dan mengacungkan tangan.

"Ne, ada apa Cho Kyuhyun?" tanya Jung sonsaengnim padaku. Aku langsung memasang wajah sekusut dan selesu mungkin sebelum menjawab,

"Bolehkah saya pergi ke UKS, Sonsaeng? Saya merasa tidak enak badan.." Ucapku pada Jung sonsaengnim. Pelan, kulihat Jung sonsaengnim mengangguk. Setelah itu, aku langsung melangkah keluar kelas. Tidak untuk ke UKS, tapi mencari Eunhyukkie! Aku khawatir setengah mati padanya.

_Ah, Hyukkie, di mana kau?_

Setelah agak lama mencari aku hampir putus asa. 'Apa mungkin Hyukkie sudah kembali ke kelas? Ah, mungkin saja, kan? Haahh..' perlahan aku memutar langkah kaki ku kembali ke kelas. Tapi aku mengurungkan niatku saat mendengar isak tangis dari arah pohon tua yang besar dan rindang di taman belakang sekolah.

'Eunhyukkie? Benarkah itu Eunhyukkie? Tapi kenapa..' aku berusaha menguatkan hati ku.

_Mungkin itu bukan Hyukkie, kan? _Yeah, setidaknya kali ini inner ku sedang baik dan berusaha menyemangati ku. Pelan, aku berjalan mendekat agar dia, yang ada di balik pohon itu tak menyadari keberadaan ku.

Deg!

Oh, sekarang hati ku benar benar mencelos dan terasa sedikit nyeri saat melihat lelehan air mata itu. Dan dia memang Eunhyukkie! Sial, hati ku jadi berat untuk pergi. Padahal tinggal 2 minggu lagi..

_Hyukkie, mianhae.._

Entah sudah berapa lama aku hanya bisa melihatnya menangis dari jauh seperti ini. Sampai ku lihat Eunhyukkie tertidur di bawah pohon itu. Aku mendekat, dan dengan semua perasaan ku, aku melihat wajahnya yang berantakan. Jejak bekas air matanya masih terlihat, hidungnya yang mancung sedikit memerah, dan matanya yang bengkak.

'Pasti Eunhyukkie menangis lama sekali.' Batin ku miris dalam hati.

TEEEEEETTT

ku dengar bunyi bel pulang berbunyi. Aku bersembunyi di balik pohon tua tempat Eunhyuk tertidur. Aku tersenyum kecut melihat Eunhyuk seperti itu. Perlahan, tangan ku terulur dan mengusap pelan pipi Eunhyuk. Aku tersenyum kecil. 'Kau mememang selalu manis, Hyukkie..'

Aku sedikit melirik kerumunan siswa yang sudah keluar kelas tepat saat bel berbunyi tadi. aku bangun dari duduk ku dan berjalan ke kelas. Mungkin saja, Ryeowook hyung dan Yesung hyung sudah membereskan tas kami kan?

Sesampainya di kelas ku lihat tas kami sudah rapi. Nah, benarkan, tas kami sudah di rapikan oleh Ryewook dan Yesung hyung? Segera ku ambil tas ku dan tas Eunhyuk dan kembali ke taman belakang sekolah untuk menjemput Eunhyuk.

Kyuhyun POV end

Author POV

"Eung~" seorang namja manis sedang mengusap-usap matanya sambil melenguh kecil.

"Kau sudah bangun, hyung?" suara baritone lembut di samping Eunhyuk langsung menyapa indra pendengaran Eunhyuk saat terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Kyuhyunnie? Kenapa kau belum pulang?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan suara parau dan mata bengkak. Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil dan mengusap kepala Eunhyuk pelan.

"Aku menunggu mu bangun, Hyukkie hyung.. kau terlihat sangat lelah, hyung." Ucap Kyuhyun lembut. Eunhyuk menundukkan kepalanya. 'Pasti wajah ku sangat buruk sekarang..' batin Eunhyuk lirih.

"Gomawo, Kyunnie.." ujar Eunhyuk pelan.

"Ne, hyung. Kajja, kita pulang, hyung! Sebentar lagi sore!" ajak Kyuhyun sambil menarik tangan Eunhyuk.

"Eh, tunggu, Kyu!" seru Eunhyuk kaget dengan mata yang membulat lucu. Kyuhyun tertawa senang melihat ekspresi Eunhyuk. Yah, setidaknya _saat ini_ mereka masih bisa tersenyum dan tertawa riang bersama.

Terlihat dua orang namja sedang bermain di sebuah taman yang ada di samping danau di pinggiran kota. Seorang namja manis bersurai coklat kemerahan terlihat sedang bermain dengan kelinci coklat dengan bercak hitam di sekitar matanya.

"Hyung, lihat! Kelinci ku lebih lucu dari pada kelinci mu! Hahaha.." Kyuhyun tertawa riang sambil menggendong kelinci putih dengan bercak hitam dan abu-abu di tubuhnya. Eunhyuk merenggut saat melihat kelinci di gendongan Kyuhyun.

"Aniyo! Chi Chi lebih imut dari pada Coco!" balas Eunhyuk sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Hahaha.. Ani, Coco lebih imut dan lucu, Hyukkie!" seru Kyuhyun sambil menarik pipi Eunhyuk. Membuat si empunya pipi meringis sakit dan kesal.

"Ya, Kyu! Appoo~" Eunhyuk sibuk meringis dan mengusap usap pipinya yang jadi korban kejahilan Kyuhyun tadi.

"Hyung, besok kita pulang bersama dan bermain di sini lagi, ne?" ucap Kyuhyun sambil melihat ke arah danau yang luas di depannya. Eunhyuk mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Bingung, karna ajakan Kyuhyun barusan.

"Ne, Kyu.." jawab Eunhyuk sambil mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil. "Kyu, apa benar kau akan pindah 2 minggu lagi?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum manis –miris- untuk menutupi perasaan sedih.

"Ne, hyung.. waeyo?" Kyuhyun balik bertanya sambil menyembunyikan rasa sakit yang tiba -tiba menjalar di hatinya saat melihat senyuman Eunhyuk tadi.

"Ah, gwaechanayo.." jawab Eunhyuk seadanya. Sinar mata Eunhyuk sedikit meredup.

"Nah, kajja kita pulang, hyung! Sebentar lagi gelap.." ucap Kyuhyun memecah suasana hening yang sempat muncul. Kyuhyun menarik tangan Eunhyuk dan berlari dengan senyum manis yang bertengger indah di wajah tampannya. Membuat Eunhyuk juga ikut berlari dan tersenyum senang.

_'Setidaknya aku masih bisa bersamanya sekarang kan?'_ batin Eunhyuk senang.

Dan hari–hari berikutnya, Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun selalu bermain bersama di sana.

"Wookkie hyung, kau tau di mana Hyukkie hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun saat jam istirahat ke dua selesai. Ryeowook yang ditanya langsung menoleh dan menggelang kecil,

"Ani, Kyu.. aku tak melihat Hyukkie hyung saat di kantin tadi." dan jawaban Ryeowook membuat Kyuhyun menghela nafas kecil.

"Gomawo, hyung.." balas Kyuhyun singkat.

_'Kau ke mana, Hyukkie hyung?' _batin Kyuhyun kesal. _Padahal, besok aku akan berangkat! _Tambah inner Kyuhyun yang sedang merengut kesal. 

_'_Yah, setidaknya, aku masih bisa bertemu saat pulang..'Kyuhyun menghela nafas sekali lagi dan mulai fokus pada pelajaran terakhir hari ini.

Dan tanpa Kyuhyun sadari, Eunhyuk yang sudah kembali ke kelas –saat kKyuhyun sibuk- dan duduk di belakangnya memandangnya dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

'Ck, dia kabur!' batin Kyuhyun kesal setengah mati. Yup, Eunhyuk yang sudah ditunggu–tunggu Kyuhyun sedari tadi tak kunjung datang.

Oke, mari kita tinggalkan Kyuhyun, dan cek Eunhyukkie ! (n.n)/

"Hosh.. hosh.. hosh.. ak-ku beb-baash.." Eunhyuk jatuh terduduk setelah lelah berlari dan berdesakan saat keluar dari gerbang sekolahnya tadi untuk menghindari Kyuhyun.

'Aku tak boleh bertemu Kyuhyun sekarang! Tidak!' batin Eunhyuk. Tak terasa air mata mengalir dari iris coklat indah Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk mengigit bibir bawahnya untuk meredam tangisnya.

"Hiks.." yah, akhirnya satu–dua isakan lolos dari bibir merah mungil Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk memilih duduk dan bersandar di pohon tua di pinggir danau di taman tempat Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun bermain sepulang sekolah dua minggu terakhir ini.

_'Ya, dua mingu sudah berlalu.. besok, Kyuhyun akan..' _dada Eunhyuk semakin sesak mengingat hal itu.

"Hiks.. hiks.. Kyuhyunnie.. hiks.." Eunhyuk menangis di sana sendirian. Melepaskan semua rasa sesak yang ia rasakan melalui air matanya.

Set..

Puas menangis, Eunhyuk menghela nafas berat dan pulang dengan langkah ringan. _'_Yaah.. setidaknya dengan ini aku jadi lebih lega..' batin Enhyuk sambil tersenyum lucu.

Skip time

Kamar Eunhyuk

BRUG!

"Haahh..." sesampainya di kamar, Eunhyuk langung merebahkan diri di kasurnya.

'Istirahat sebentar tak buruk..' batin Eunhyuk sambil memejamkan matanya dan beristirahat sejenak.

_Eunhyuk Dream_

Tap tap tap..

"Sayonara.. Hyukkie hyung." Perlahan Kyuhyun membalikan badannya dan berjalan menjauh. meninggalkan Eunhyuk sendirian di tempat yang sepi dan gelap itu.

"Kyu! Jangan pergi, Kyu.. jebal.. hiks.." Eunhyuk berlari dan terus berlari. Namun bayangan Kyuhyun semakin menjauh dan menghilang.

Bruk!

Eunhyuk jatuh terduduk dan menangis sekeras kerasnya.

"Kyu.. jangan pergi.. jebaall.. hiks.. saranghae, Kyu.. jongmal saranghaeyo.. Cho Kyuhyun.."

GUBRAK!

"Kyuhyun!" Eunhyuk terbangun dari tidurnya dengan air mata yang menganak sungai di pipi chubby-nya.

"Hiks.. saranghae, Kyu.." Eunhyuk menangis sambil memeluk lututnya. Isakkan Eunhyuk tak bisa di bendung lagi. Tangisnya pecah. Sungguh wajah Eunhyuk terlihat sangat buruk sekarang.

"A-pa.. hiks.. yang harus ku lakukan besok? Hiks.." Eunhyuk menggigit kecil bibir bawahnya. Untuk meredam semua gejolak pedih di hatinya.

Tap.. tap.. tap..

Dengan langkah pelan dan malas-malasan Eunhyuk berjalan di koridor sekolah.

'Kenapa aku harus masuk sekolah sekarang?' batin namja manis itu a.k.a Eunhyuk kesal.

Brak!

"Pagi, chingudeul.." sapaan Eunhyuk terdengar lesu pagi ini.

'Kenapa lagi monyet ini? Haahh..' batin Yesung heran.

"Pagi, Hyukkie! Ada apa dengan mu hari ini, monyet kecil?" tanya Yesung sambil menjitak pelan kepala Eunhyuk.

"Aku tak apa–apa, hyung.." jawab Eunhyuk malas. "Jangan bangunkan aku nanti, hyung.." lanjut Eunhyuk dan memasang posisi yang nyaman untuk tidur paginya.

"Ne, ne! Istirahatlah, Hyukkie!" sahut Yesung sambil mengacak surai coklat kemerahan Eunhyuk.

Kyuhyun sedikit melirik pada Eunhyuk. Sinar matanya sedikit berubah muram.

'Hyukkie..' gigi Kyuhyun bergemelutuk sedih dan kesal. _Kau kenapa, Eunhyukkie? _ batin Kyuhyun sedih.

Skip time

"Nah, anak–anak, apa kalian sudah tau berita kepindahan Cho Kyuhyun?" tanya Kim Sonsaengnim.

"Ne, sudah, sonsaeng.." jawab seluruh isi kelas sedih. Bahkan ada beberapa siswa yang sudah meneteskan air mata.

'Tahan air mata mu, Lee Hyukjae! Kau seorang namja, kan?!' batin Eunhyuk pada dirinya sendiri. Eunhyuk mulai menggigiti bibir bawahnya untuk meredam tangisnya.

Puk!

Eunhyuk mendongak saat merasakan Yesung menepuk punggungnya tadi.

"Jangan menangis jika menurutmu itu tak perlu.." ucap Yesung tenang sambil tetap menatap ke arah Kim sonsaengnim yang masih sibuk dengan ceramahnya.

"Tapi.." suara baritone Yesung terhenti sejenak, "Menangislah jika itu bisa membuat perasaan mu lebih lega, monkey.." lanjut Yesung sambil menatap mata Eunhyuk.

"Katakan lah, Hyukkie! Sebelum kau menyesal nantinya!" sahut Yesung berapi–api(?) Eunhyuk mengangguk mantap dan memamerkan gummy smile-nya.

"Dan sekarang waktunya salam perpisahan untuk Kyuhyun.." satu persatu siswa di kelas itu mengucapkan salam perpisahan dan pelukan pada Kyuhyun. Hingga sampai lah pada saat terakhir..

Kedua manik indah itu bertemu. Eunhyuk tersenyum manis pada Kyuhyun dengan air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Selamat jalan, Kyu.. sampai jumpa.." Eunhyuk menundukan kepalanya sesaat dan mendongak kembali, lalu..

"Saranghae, Cho Kyuhyun.. Jongmal saranghaeyo, Cho Kyuhyun.." ucap Eunhyuk dengan gummy smile andalanya. Kyuhyun tersenyum manis dan mengusap surai halus Eunhyuk sayang.

"Nado saranghaeyo, Lee Hyukjae.." balas Kyuhyun sambil merengkuh Eunhyuk ke dalam pelukan hangatnya.

_The End_

Naahh, sekarang saatnya balas riview~ horeee~ \^o^/

NO NAME

Pertama, saya merasa terhormat karna kamu menjadi flamers pertama ku, dan terimakasih sebanyak-banyaknya No Name-ssi, yang sudah bersedia membaca FF bodoh ku. Saya menerima kritik, saran dan flame dari siapa saja, kok.. karna jauh sebelum saya meminta Cie eonnie mempublis FF ini, saya sudah menyiapkan diri untuk menerima semua tanggapan orang.

Dan jika menurut mu FF ku ini datar, aku akan lebih berusaha untuk membuat karya-karya ku yang lain lebih hidup dan berwarna. Sekali lagi terimakasih banyak, ya.. ^.^b

Oh, ya, bukan kah kamu lebih _bodoh_ kalau sampai membaca cerita bodoh ku ini, hm? #senyum manis

Cleo JewELFishy

Aih, gomawo sudah baca dan review FF ku, dan ini udah lanjut plus tamat(?) ^o^ iya, aku bkin mereka waktu masih kecil supaya masih imut(?) :D #bow

Arit291

Iyaa.. sekarang udah ku rapiin dan ga bikin sakit mata lagi(?) :D gomawo udah baca lagi FF abal ku eonnie~ n.n #bow

lyndaariezz

pertanyaan eonnie sudah terjawab, toh? ^.^ iya, mereka masih kecil, disini mereka SMP, eonnie.. n.n gomawoo, udah baca FF perdana ku yang abal inii.. n.n #bow

Lee Eun Jae

Ne, ini udah tamat, kok eon.. gmawo udah baca.. #bow

Haelfishy

Ne, pertanyaan eon sudah terjawab, toh? Dan.. aku ga tau nanti mereka ketemu lagi atau engga(?) #nyengirgaje :D dan ini udah lanjut plus tamat(?) #bow

Desi nita chan

Ne, gomawo sarannya, Dessy-chan~ :* tapi ingetan ku cuma segini(?) TToTTv

Kau tau sebagian kejadiannya kan? Ini udah ku permak(?), lhoo~ TTATTa

#p.s. aku udah cerita kaann? Kau sadar bedanya di mana kaann? :3

Oke, sekian dari Zaky, mohon kritik dan sarannya, readerdeul ! (n,n)

#Ah, akhir yang buruk dan tidak memuaskan TT_TT Mianhaee ! TToTT

Oh, iya.. semua FF ku sudah pernah ku publis di FB ku.. mianhae kalau chingu sudah pernah baca.. dan, satu permintaan Zaky.. REVIEW PLEASE ? #DitimpukpanciseRT (n/\n)


End file.
